


Home

by Okadiah



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, You all know I don't do this sort of stuff often, series finale spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 09:06:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13900788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okadiah/pseuds/Okadiah
Summary: Zeb takes Kallus to his home on Lira San, and it's domestic and sweet and Force these two are the cutest fools ever.





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> Alright. This is a rare occurrence, I know, but I’ve written fluff. It’s not even bittersweet like I usually do. Just tooth. Rotting. Fluff.
> 
> And I'm happy it's Kalluzeb because you know what? Kriff it, they got a happy ending and they deserve something good for it. Enjoy!

Kallus took a deep, quiet breath, savoring the lingering scent of wood and nature and foreign spices which tempted his nose. Zeb closed the door behind them and gave a slight, bashful grin as he rubbed the back of his head before gesturing around.

“This is my place. Home.” Zeb wouldn’t look Kallus in the eyes. “You know.”

Kallus smirked, gentle amusement pulsing in his chest. “You don’t say.”

Zeb rolled his eyes, trying to play it off, but Kallus was too familiar with Zeb’s expressions and body language after so long to believe it. It was cute how embarrassed he was. And how hopeful, even if he wasn’t saying it outright.

Kallus let his eyes roam around Zeb’s home here on Lira San. Admittedly, there wasn’t much. According to the Lasat, after finding Lira San he’d been given a home here, but of course had left almost immediately to return to the rebels and finish what he started. He’d only had time to visit briefly once or twice since then, and hadn’t been able to do much with the place.

But what _was_ here was beyond fascinating to Kallus. Beautiful, colorful tapestries and rugs. Traditional Lasat designs carved in stone and wood. A small basket of fruit and fragrant bread sat on a simple table, a welcoming gift courtesy of Chava most likely. Orange evening twilight slipped in through wide, natural windows and a gentle breeze played with the rebellious strands of Kallus’s hair.

It was all so warm and inviting. Peaceful. Relieving.

“It’s not much,” Zeb said, breaking the silence as he gestured and showed him around. “Simple. Main room and kitchen. Bedroom’s in the back. Fresher’s over there. Like I said, simple. Course you’re welcome to all of it. For as long as you like. I mean, as long as you want to stay. Welcome.”

How Kallus resisted the urge to smirk again as Zeb babbled, he had no idea. Just a few hours ago on the ship, the Lasat had been confident, calm, and in control of his words, but it seemed he’d left it all at the door.

It was beyond charming. Kallus couldn’t help himself.

“Only one bedroom?”

Zeb’s ears flicked back, a brief flash of panic crossing his face. “Well … yeah. I thought, you know, with how things have been between us-and I mean we already share quarters, so what’s the difference here—?”

Kallus _did_ smirk this time. It was just too easy. “Just checking.”

Zeb deadpanned, but it didn’t hide the begrudging amusement in his green eyes.

“Haha, wise guy.” Half a grin reluctantly curled Zeb’s lips and he nodded his head to the side. “Come on. I’ve got something else to show you. I think you’ll like it.”

Bemused, Kallus followed Zeb to a workbench along the far wall where a small assortment of tools and parts lay in haphazard piles. Kallus arched an eyebrow.

“This does appear to be a standard toolset.”

“You’re just full of it today, aren’t you?”

The Lasat shook his head but reached underneath for something Kallus hadn’t noticed and put it on the table. What teasing Kallus had prepared died as his eyes widened in unexpected surprise.

He held his breath and hesitantly let his fingers trace over the long stretch of metal and familiar design. It wasn’t the same. After all the modifications he’d made, Kallus would know his original anywhere, but this ….

After a quick glance at Zeb, Kallus picked up the weapon and lifted it. Pressed the buttstock against the hollow of his shoulder and peered down the length before lowering it and extending it. Brilliant violet energy sparked at both ends, so different from the gold he was familiar with, but just as powerful. Just as beautiful and bewitching.

Kallus collapsed it back down completely, unable to let it go as he struggled to find words for something so … unexpected and thoughtful and perfect.

“Another bo-rifle?” Kallus breathed as his heart blossomed with warmth and tight, tender feelings.

“After you lost your last one, it seemed fitting you get another,” the Lasat said, still avoiding eye contact even if he lingered closer than before. “Made it myself.”

Those warm, tight, tender feelings compounded into a glorious knot in Kallus’s chest. He put the rifle down and gently grabbed hold of the fur of Zeb’s beard to make him face him. The Lasat _still_ had the gall to avoid his gaze.

Enough of that.

“Garazeb Orrelios,” Kallus said. “One way or another I’m going to make you look me in the eyes.”

Zeb huffed but relented and Kallus was pleased when green eyes met his brown, if hesitantly. A bolt of awareness shot between them, narrowing the world to just the two of them. Zeb slowly slipped his hands around Kallus’s hips, holding him there as if he might somehow choose now of all times to leave.

“Well,” Zeb slowly said. “What do you think?”

Kallus cocked an eyebrow and snorted. It was always like pulling teeth with Zeb when it came to things like this. “Of?”

Zeb rolled a shoulder, glancing away for a moment before remembering himself and giving his eyes back to Kallus.

“You know. This. That. Everything.”

“That doesn’t narrow down anything.”

Zeb groaned. “Look, you know I’m not good at this sort of thing.” The Lasat’s brow furrowed slightly and the look he gave Kallus was tender. A clawed finger stroked along his back slightly. “You know what I mean, Kal.”

Kallus decided he could give the Lasat some mercy. He took a moment to look around the warm twilight of the room again. The bright colors of the tapestries and rugs. The muted natural colors of the walls as they curled around them, cutting them off from the world outside. The new bo-rifle. The foolish Lasat who’d opened his eyes and saved his life.

Kallus gave Zeb a gentle, relieved smile.

“What I think,” Kallus said as he placed his hands on Zeb’s waist. “Is that it’s good to be home.”

Zeb’s eyes widened and his breath caught in the space between them, the Lasat’s hands on his hips tightening as he pieced together what Kallus meant. It was like watching a satisfying holovid. He loved it.

Just like he loved this gruff, rough around the edges, honorable Lasat with everything he had.

“Home?”

“Unless you don’t want me here, and I’ve misinterpreted everything,” Kallus said with amusement, not at all worried he’d interpreted _anything_ wrong. “You brought me to Lira San, introduced me to your people. Brought me to your home. Invited me to stay as long as I like.” Kallus shifted closer, thriving on the look Zeb’s green eyes held. “ _Made_ me a replacement bo-rifle. Usually I’m a wine and dine sort of man, but there’s a first for everything. I accept your proposal.”

Zeb’s eyes boggled, but hope flashed blatantly across his features. His ears perked up, and a smile spread across his face like sunlight.

“You’ll stay?” Zeb said. “With me?”

“Well, I don’t exactly have anywhere else to go,” Kallus mused. “I might as well—”

Zeb rolled his eyes, but his smile was filled with excitement. “Oh, shut up.”

And then Zeb kissed him quiet, and Kallus was more than pleased to let him. When the Lasat drew back he pressed his brow against Kallus’s, holding him tight.

“You’ll really stay?”

Kallus breathed in the scent of Zeb’s fur. It grounded him, warmed him from the inside out. Made him feel right, and reminded him of how far he’d come from his time with the Empire, before the icy hell of Bahryn. The good and honorable man he’d finally become.

All because of Zeb.

“Yes, Zeb,” Kallus finally said, letting the Lasat see the truth in his eyes. “I’ll really stay.”

“You mean it?”

“Yes, I mean it.”

Zeb’s grin was wide with happiness, and he crowded into Kallus. “Really?”

Kallus sighed. “I think I’ve broken you.”

Deep, rolls of laughter spilled from Zeb. Unable to stop himself, a smile crossed Kallus’s lips as his own smooth laughter mixed with the Lasat’s, filling their new home with warmth, life, and the beginnings of a bright future for the both of them.


End file.
